Pitch Perfect
by Draco-Zoe
Summary: Laney Penn wasn't one to sing in front of others. All she wanted to do was finish college and be over and done with,but things are about to turn drastically in her life. Basically grojband version of PItch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay, this came to me a few days ago and I just had to publish it! I do not own Pitch Perfect or Grojband. **

* * *

She grimaced at the sight of the mustard yellow taxi. Laney despised the city, so why sit in a car where you could smell all of it? Rolling her hazel green eyes, Laney removed her laptop from her lap and stuffed it into the suitcase beside her, which sat upon a guitar case.

After the trouble of stuffing it inside the truck, Laney climbed into the back seat and shoved her DJ headphones over her ears, making sure to not start a conversation with the driver.

Laney was usually the girl who was called beautiful, but she wasn't one to care about looks. Her hair fell down her shoulders and curled lightly at the ends. Her face was flawless, but her eyes were covered in black mascara. Her lips were also black, but looked to be soft. To go with that, she had hazel green eyes that mostly held a scowl. Her clothes were green and black with red jeans and raven colored combat boots.

She nodded her head to the beat of the music, and stared out the window, searching for her new college her father had applied her to. About fourty-five minutes later, she finally reached her destination.

Not tipping the driver, Laney quickly grabbed her stuff and ran onto the courtyard which was packed with teens. She scanned the school and sighed irritably. If this was all worth it to become a DJ, than why does it feel like it's an eternity?

"HI!" someone shouted from in front of her. She jumped back, realizing the person who yelled was just a counselor. Whatever the reason,Laney didn't like her. She was too bubbly in her taste. "I'm Cassidy Walters. You are...?"

"Laney Penn..." Laney mumbled awkwardly. "Um...the B dorm?"

Cassidy nodded eagerly and pointed behind her, trying to give Laney directions, but the blonde's voice faded into the background as a rusty car drove up, stopping right beside where Laney and Cassidy were standing.

In the backseat, Laney immediately noticed a blue headed boy with an orange beanie. On his chin was a small beard, and his eyes were an ocean blue. Music blared from the car and he was actually singing along, not caring if anybody saw.

Seeing her stare, the blue headed boy looked at her and continued singing, as if serenading her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a vibrant pink. Something about this boy made her heart flutter and she definitely didn't like that.

Before the song could finish, the car began driving again, making the blue headed boy slam into the back seat, his singing coming to a halt.

"And here's your key and your rape whistle! Don't blow unless it's actually happening!" Cassidy giggled, handing the key chain to Laney. She nodded,before taking her bags and walking off, the blue boy still fresh on her mind.

* * *

**A/N:I know it's short,but remember,I only thought of this a few days ago... R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A?N:People wanted me to continue this, so I listened. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND COMMENTS! I do not own Grojband or Pitch Perfect **

* * *

Laney was passing by so many people, trying not to punch them as they went. When someone would bump into her they'd give her a glare and stalk off, like it was HER fault they ran into her. It probably had to do with the fact that she was so short and hardly noticeable to anyone.

When her dorm came into view, she sighed in relief and immediately ran over and looked at the clipboard that was attached to the door. '_Laney Penn and Kim Newan_' Hoping her roommate wasn't a total reject, Laney used her key to open the door and slowly walked inside. Hunched over a desk sat a nerdy looking girl with raven hair and thick glasses. Her teeth were crooked and her lips were smudged with pink lip gloss. Her shirt read,'_The Newmans_', and she had ripped jeans shorts to go with. Her feet were covered with black cowgirl boots.

Definitely not the type of girl Laney would normally like, but she can handle her. "Hi!" the red head greeted awkwardly. "I'm Laney... You must be Kim Newman?" Kim just glared at her coldly and didn't answer. Her glare didn't even falter when Laney returned the glare, and Laney Penn's glares were always intense.

"Know what? Nevermind." Laney sneered, walking over to her side of the room.

* * *

Corey Riffin was love struck. The girl was perfect in his eyes. Beautiful red hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and the hourglass figure he could never find on anyone. She was perfect, but it was too soon to be thinking about love again ever since he got rejected and laughed at in front of everyone.

He had his duffel bag over his shoulder, and he was trying to find his dorm. He found it almost instantly. The clipboard on the door read,'_Kin Kujira and Corey Riffin_'. Shrugging his shoulders, he got his key and opened the door slowly, finding the most horrific sight of his life.

Science posters were hung on the wall and Star Wars artifacts covered the floor. A boy who looked like a female Kim Newman sat on the bed reading a Spider Man comic book. Corey wanted to turn and run, but he resented that and put on a fake smile. The boy who was called Kin looked up and grinned, almost immediately sitting up.

"Greetings fine fellow! Name's Kin Kujira!" he said, shaking Corey's hand vigorously.

"Cool?"

"I see you are intrigued by my choice of how to decorate. Nice right?" Kin said all of this in one breath.

"I'm dead!" Corey sang under his breath.

* * *

After finishing on unpacking, she decided it was time for a little mashup. She set her laptop in her lap and turned it on. She didn't even get to get to her playlists because someone decided to knock on the door at that time.

"Police! Hold your wine coolers!" someone said from the other side, before opening the door. Laney grimaced as she met identical hazel eyes from her own. Her father was standing in the middle of her dorm."It's just your old pop makin' a funny."

"Conan everybody!" Laney mumbled, shutting down her laptop and decided it was the perfect time to open her phone. It was better than seing her dead. "Weird seeing 'Mom' not attached to your hip. How is the step monster?"

"She's good! She actually has a meeting in-"

"No, Dad, I don't care. I just wanted to say step monster." Laney stated, looking up from her phone screen.

"You could learn to grow on her, you know!"

"That will be the day of her funeral..."

"Honey, you know I'm only doing this because I love you." her father insisted, trying to reason.

"Yup you send me to a place where they have rape whistles attached to key chains." Laney drawled, dangling her key chain in his face.

"Alright, I know you had your heart set on going to L.A, but this could be better. This DJ faze will all blow over, and-" Laney cut him off.

"Faze? Dad, I've ben wanting to be a DJ since I was thirteen, and you're calling it a faze?" Laney demanded.

"Well, perhaps you'll find a much better and mature job. C'mon, Laney! This is college! Go out, make yourself noticeable, join a club! Do something! Tell you what, make some new friends and at least join one club and I'll allow you to go to L.A. I'll even pay for it." Laney's dad explained.

"For serious? Yeah,no. I'm not getting bribed, Dad!" Laney grumbled.

"I'm going down to the festival." Kim stated, standing up and making her way out the door.

"I am, too! And, Dad? Go back to the step monster." Laney snarled, before following the female nerd out the door.

* * *

**A/N:Not my best, but I was in a hurry...**


End file.
